Controle
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Depois de uma briga Sasuke tem que chegar até Hinata o mais rápido possivel. Ela está prestes a enbarcar em um avião de volta para sua casa. SasuHina / Sasuke POV / One-shot


Por quê?

Porque eu parti seu coração como se você fosse outra qualquer?

Isso seria a ultima coisa que você seria. Era quase como um xingamento usar o seu nome em qualquer frase que não se falasse algo de bom a seu respeito.

_Outra qualquer._

**Isso **foi o melhor que eu consegui dizer pra te afastar antes que se tornasse pior. Você teria que ir embora e eu não podia fazer nada.

Mentira.

Havia uma diferença entre a realidade e o que eu havia acabado de pensar. Eu não **queria **cumprir a sua exigência para que você ficasse. Não que eu realmente não quisesse, é só que... Ia contra tudo que eu já havia pensado pra minha vida. Ia contra os meus conceitos de VIDA.

Não que eu não te amasse o bastante para isso. É apenas para o seu bem. Na verdade era pura covardia, mas eu preferia encarar como algo que fosse melhor pra você. Porque tudo que fosse bom pra você era bom pra mim.

O seu amor por mim é sufocante. Não dizendo que é irritante, longe disso. É uma honra para qualquer homem ser amado por você. É que você sabe que eu não seria o homem ideal para uma pessoa como você. Você precisava de um _homem. _Não de um garoto. Sim, um garoto. Um moleque com um corpo de 25 anos. Era exatamente isso que eu era perto de você.

Você já se cansou desse discurso, certo?

Você precisa de alguém pra te lembrar que você é perfeita. Você só pode estar fingindo não saber disso. Não gosta de escutar a verdade vinda da boca de ninguém. Principalmente da minha. Acho que você tem certo complexo de inferioridade. E é exatamente por isso que você é perfeita. Porque você vive para romper essa barreira que a sua cabeça criou de que o mundo todo é melhor do que você. Não, ele não é.

E grande parte desse mundo sou eu. A maior, porém pior parte desse mundo da sua cabeça. Você diz que vive pensando em mim, mas pare. Por favor, pare. Você pode acabar encontrando coisas horríveis sobre mim que ainda não tinha percebido.

Olhando por esse lado, continue. Só assim você vai perceber que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que esta em sua cabeça todo esse tempo. Sozinha.

Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu iria com esse carro. Minhas mãos seguravam o volante com força e meus pés apertavam o acelerador o máximo que ele conseguia. Velocidade me acalmava. Você odiava velocidade. Mas nunca se quer reclamou quando eu ultrapassava um limite. Você me amava demais para isso.

O pior? Eu te amava muito mais.

E era por esse motivo que finalmente eu compreendi para onde meu subconsciente me levava. Para o ultimo lugar em que eu pensava que poderia ir depois de tantas verdades e mentiras que saíram da minha boca algumas horas antes.

Meus pés e mãos me levavam ao aeroporto onde você embarcaria de volta para casa à milhas e milhas daqui. Você voltaria apenas em corpo, porque sua mente ficaria aqui junto com o coração que eu quebrei um tempo atrás. Eu poderia ter seu corpo também. Mas fui fraco.

Sabia de seus motivos e principalmente seus desejos. Eu queria atende-los. E eu iria. Porque você me controlava a ponto de me fazer estacionar o carro e sair feito um louco de dentro dele com uma pequena caixa na mão. A ponto de gritar o seu nome no meio do aeroporto como se você fosse uma criança perdia, chamado a atenção de todos a minha volta graças ao sorriso que se fixou em minha face como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Foi aí que eu te vi.

E você também me viu.

Eu corri até você. Eu sempre fui mais rápido fisicamente. Mas era você quem pescava os mínimos detalhes em sua mente num piscar de olhos.

Você entendeu o que eu fazia ali, com aquela caixa na mão correndo ao seu encontro como alguém que corre para salvar a própria vida. Era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer. Salvar minha vida e a sua. Ou pelo ao menos nosso amor. Isso já bastava e era grande parte de nossas vidas.

Você me olhou como se já soubesse que eu faria aquilo. E seus olhos estavam lindos. Foi nesse lugar em que eu me foquei para fazer o pedido que acabaria com a minha atual vida e começaria uma nova. Nos seus olhos. Era uma pergunta sem sentido, já que eu sabia a resposta.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Você sorriu como eu nunca havia visto antes e pulou em mim me agarrando pelo pescoço e respondendo entre lagrimas:

- Sim...

Você ficou de pé com as costas eretas e os olhos entupidos pelas lágrimas que eu tive orgulho em fazer cair. Elas não causavam tristeza e sim felicidade. Por isso eu tinha orgulho.

Eu abri a caixinha e tirei dela um anel de ouro com uma pérola ao centro. Você olhou para ela e três perolas se encontraram. Os seus olhos. Eu ainda não parava de olhá-los.

Eu e você saímos do aeroporto o mais rápido possível e fomos para minha casa. Acho que o correto agora seria dizer nossa casa.

Tudo que era meu agora também era seu. Você era independente demais para aceitar presentes e carinhos. Gostava que tudo que fosse seu viesse do seu bolso e do seu trabalho. Somente uma coisa que você tinha era roubada e totalmente sem devolução.

Meu coração.

_Fim..._

_

* * *

_

_Oii!  
Votei hoje gente! Essa fic foi escrita ontem a noite, mas foi apenas para passar o tempo e ficar mais perto da hora de Big Brother...  
Eu sei... Pura futilidade, mas eu fico sem assunto com meus amigos então... Fazer o que? Eu assisto.  
Não sei se a fic ficou mesmo boa, ou confusa, ou qualquer outra coisa, por isso preciso da sua opinião!  
Madem um Review falando o que acharam.  
E queria aproveitar para avisar que o Capitulo 4. de Uma mudança Interessante pode demorar um pouco graças a volta as aulas, mas ele já está sendo escrito._

_Volto o mais rápido que conseguir!_

_Bjokss,  
Mrs. Loockers._


End file.
